We have discovered drugs capable of inducing skin melanin production without producing DNA damage, like UV radiation. This approach protects against UV induced skin cancers in mice. Here, we will evaluate and identify drugs capable of darkening human skin by use of immunocompromised mice containing normal human skin xenografts as a preclinical humanized-mouse skin model.